


Rough sex subtle love

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 激情产物而已。有参考医疗剧剧情。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

流川枫和樱木花道都是刚从医学院毕业，成为了综合医院的住院医生，各种科室轮转中。  
樱木花道主张温和的治疗，尊重病人意愿，尽量让病人减少痛苦。  
流川枫主张按照快刀斩乱麻，各种项目都去试，一直折腾到最后一刻，一旦没有希望了就会主动劝病人家属放弃治疗及时止损。  
住院医生聊天，谈到如果得了重病会希望医院里哪个教授来救。  
樱木花道云淡风清地说，到时候我肯定攒够了钱可以去瑞士。  
同事问，就这样结束吗？不害怕？  
樱木坦然地说，病人对自己的生命有决定权。我相信肯定有人想体面地离开，把最好的样子留给最亲爱的人。  
流川枫不赞同他的态度，直接怼：你不能因为不敢负责而没有作为。  
樱木反问，你说谁不作为。  
流川枫，谁答应是谁。  
眼看同期两位新人眼里喷出了火，前辈们出面当和事佬。  
不过，医生里也有少数人支持樱木的看法。  
樱木花道非常讨厌流川，说他没人性，就是个喜欢动刀的数据机器。  
流川枫对樱木花道只有几个词评语：软弱无能伪善。  
流川和樱木同属一个小组，了解到彼此的原则后相互敌视。  
两个人对待工作非常积极，随时on call。  
时间长了之后，主治医师更多采用的是流川枫的方案且效果更好，樱木逐渐失势。  
樱木一开始很顺利，但他的理念渐渐遭到打击。  
樱木接到第一个病人，是位心脏衰竭老人。  
樱木看出来他其实是为了家人在硬撑。樱木对家属说请尊重病人的意愿，起搏器可以换新的，但老人的心脏只会虚弱，来医院只不过是徒增痛苦。  
家属当场暴跳如雷，他们指责樱木的失职，投诉他消极治疗，事情闹得很大，最后病人改给流川负责。  
有些家属一开始口口声声说相信樱木的治疗方案，并且爽快地签了同意书。可一旦病人出现问题，指责的矛头全部戳向樱木，他一时间竟无力反驳。  
在一次手术协助之后他精疲力尽。  
那天他不值班，但没有离开医院。  
工作的巨大压力和对信念的怀疑之下，他鬼使神差打开手机看p-orn，开始自慰，正高潮的时候突然有人进来，就是流川枫，就全被看到。  
樱木当时就崩溃了，瘫在椅子里拒绝接受现实。  
流川枫问他完事儿没，要跟他要病人资料。  
樱木花道就像行尸走肉一样给了他东西让他出去。  
但是没隔一会儿流川枫又进来了，进来还把门锁了，百叶窗关了，然后过来一把抱住樱木开始亲他。  
樱木拒绝。  
流川枫就说： 我不光看数据还看论文。缓解压力最有效的手段不是自慰而是proper sex，我可以帮你。  
这天的樱木实在太低落了有点放弃自我，他竟然同意了。  
刚自我解决后的身体依旧火热，流川枫直接上手。  
门外有间断的说话声，两人上半身衣服完整。  
流川保持最后的冷静，问，能进去吗。  
樱木喘息不止，快感染指大脑，说，随便吧。  
流川枫下一秒就把他压在会议桌上重重贯穿。  
樱木咬紧牙关，不发一声。  
樱木接受了流川枫对他做的一切。  
这一夜，樱木花道的防御出现了裂痕。  
流川枫也是如此，他不知道为什么会被他高潮的样子影响。  
而且他竟然犯了错——他没有戴套。

樱木长这么大第一次被做到短暂断片，结束之后流川枫还给了他一个拥抱。  
两个人结束之后，樱木感谢他的同时，说这次算我欠你的，有需要可以相互解决。  
流川枫看了他一眼，sure。走了。  
然后在某一天樱木就收到了一条短信。  
内容简单，一目了然。  
rvae- from rukawa  
从此以后只要有短信就会约，但没人摊开来说是怎么回事。  
樱木花道认为虽然是炮友，但还是可以相互慰藉。他也没空去搞明白这是怎么一回事。更没时间去搞恋爱。一旦陷进去就要付出时间精力，同时也要求别人如此。然后就会产生矛盾，最后分手。  
恋什么爱，打炮足够。  
大家是竞争对手，也是某种意义上的朋友，内心疲惫的时候有对方美好的肉体安慰。达到一种微妙平衡。

两个人在医院里互不相让。  
急救时电脑不够用，樱木跑过去找到最后一台空着的电脑，流川紧跟着就把他身后的椅子抽走了。  
樱木有位等待器官移植的病人，病人和他都欣喜若狂。  
然而化验结果表示病人服用了违规药物。  
病人向樱木坦言自己是因为太害怕才吃的。  
这件事被主治医师知道了。  
樱木据理力争：化验结果是合理的，他没有器官一个月以后就会死。  
主任医师说还有别人在等，这对其他患者不公平，规定就是规定。  
樱木解释完，病人一副释然地样子：到头来让你百忙一场，谢谢你了樱木医生。  
同一天，流川枫处理事故现场重伤人员。最后一个病人严重脑损伤，流川枫做了正确的应急处理。但病人推出手术室后很快脑死。  
流川枫不明白为什么。他向主任医师汇报采取的手段，主任医师问你xx处理做了吗。流川枫犹豫，心中一震。可他记得不清，病人实在太多了。  
主任医师说病人送来的太晚了，任何情况都可能让他送命，不是你的错。  
流川枫来到更衣室，看到了呆坐在一边的樱木。  
他递给他一罐咖啡。  
樱木掰开瓶盖开始喝。  
喝着喝着，他开始说：器官给别人了，我的病人还能活一个月。  
流川说：我抢救的病人，死了。可能是我没做xx处理。  
樱木看着流川，手轻轻搭在他肩膀上：你肯定都做到位了。  
樱木开始聊起在京大医学院的生活。  
流川枫冷不丁来了一句：你是要跟我互诉衷肠？  
樱木也觉得自己的行为不可思议，甩甩头：我先走了。  
流川一把拽住了他。  
目光对视，都知道对方想要什么。  
两人都来不及去酒店，就在夜深人静的车上干了起来。  
流川枫和樱木花道各自内心的裂缝不被察觉地变大了。  
除了rough sex，他们偶尔会在医院楼下吃早餐，会就近睡在同一张床上。  
没人提到恋爱这个词。  
一年多的观察期结束，所有新医生合格。  
前辈们还是问到了那个问题——如果得了重病，你会怎么办。  
樱木花道没有任何动摇，他看了一眼流川，仿佛在对他说似的：我坚定原来的立场。  
喝完两杯果汁，樱木和流川继续会医院值班。  
流川突然说：我会救你。  
樱木没反应过来：什么？  
流川重复：前辈提出的问题，我说我救你。  
樱木花道心里一热，热流随着经络流向四肢百骸。  
同时，他还有些羞恼，他直视流川枫：save my ass。  
流川笑，of course wont forget your ass。

某个凌晨。  
同事推开公共休息室问樱木流川医生在哪。  
被吵到的樱木不满地说：我怎么知道。  
同事急急忙忙关门，樱木笑着地掀开被子：他找你很久了。  
流川冒出头，挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发，然后挺身跳下床，套上裤子。  
临走前转身吻了吻樱木。

樱木没过多久也换好衣服准时上岗。  
等待他们的是陌生却美丽的生命。

end


	2. 荷尔蒙炸弹

流川枫因公出差两个月，红眼航班回国，进家门已经是半夜两点。

他挣扎着推开卧室门，梦寐以求的床就在眼前。

还有五步。

还有两步。

还有——

流川枫被一股突来的冲力扑倒在床。

黑暗中的双手开始扯下他的衣服皮带还有裤子。

对方精神抖擞念念有词：“什么航空公司啊，害我等了四个小时！”

流川枫刚想说话，樱木已经吻住了他的嘴。

看来花道是憋坏了，不能让困倦扫了他的兴。

作为一名各方面都满分的老公，流川枫咬了咬牙——上！

第二天天气晴朗，街边的乌鸦呀呀呀地叫了几声。

沉睡许久的流川枫终于从温暖的被窝中醒来，他摸了摸旁边，空的。

闹钟上显示现在是下午六点，看来花道下班还没到家。

十几个小时的飞机外加激烈翻滚，起床后的流川枫还是觉得有些不得劲儿。

樱木花道回家后看到顶着一头乱毛的流川枫，内心连连叹气。

樱木问：“我买了牛肉饭，要加个生鸡蛋吗？”

流川枫点点头，随后又改变了想法：“加温泉蛋。”

樱木把准备好的晚餐端到流川枫面前，问他：“我说你究竟睡到几点才醒的？”

流川枫没听出樱木话里有话，回了句：“六点半吧。”

樱木见他两三口就把饭给解决了，脸上更显疑惑：“你在国外没吃饱饭？”

“他们那有宗教信仰，吃了两个月的素食。”

“你还要吗？冰箱里还有培根。”

“不了，一会儿得写报告。”

樱木花道盯着他脸上淡淡的黑眼圈突然心疼起来，他心想这种事也没什么大不了的，拍了拍大腿去厨房给流川枫泡起了咖啡。

临睡前两人亲昵了会儿，气氛暧昧，樱木主动蹭了蹭流川。

流川吻着吻着，关灯前他趴在樱木胸前睡着了。

过完周末，流川枫终于休息够了。夜里他主动撩拨，花道张开身体欢迎他。

如火如荼的第一波刚刚结束，热情之火越来越旺。

流川枫压在花道身上喘气，饱含爱意的双眼看着意犹未尽的伴侣。

“不来了？”花道断断续续地问，这才哪儿到哪儿。

“改天吧。”流川枫亲了亲樱木的鼻子，随后翻下身。

“你！”樱木腾地坐起，眉间皱起多座小山。

“你明天也是早班，睡吧。”流川枫揉揉樱木的头发，赤身走进浴室。

樱木花道心中默念要忍耐要忍耐，可他此时已经不爽到了极点。

他掀开被子大步闯进浴室，冲里面大喊：“流川枫我忍你很久了！你出差回来那天我还没找你算账呢！”

淋浴头下那张淡然的脸无异于火上浇油。

“你该不是忘了吧？！”樱木拉高嗓门，“不记得了是吧！不记得那我告诉你！老子那天特地请了一天假，你知道我为此动用了多少人情嘛！你回来前我连续值了三轮36小时！但是！这不是我要说的重点！重点是，等我给你口完你居然睡着了！对，你瞪大眼睛也没用，事实就是你！睡！着！了！一次两次我可以忍。可今天呢，又是怎么回事！你自己爽完就完事了？”

流川枫震惊得说不出话。那天晚上他实在太累，努力回想也只是模糊一片。不可能……他会做出这么非人的事吗？记忆中缺失的一块让流川枫心虚地慢慢地关上水龙头。

他试探着说出一句“抱歉”。

交往这么久流川枫头一次向他主动认错，对樱木来说很是受用。这短暂的几秒足以让焦躁的头脑冷静下来。他们两个都是累成狗的住院医，偶尔轮班结束后连根手指头都不想动。压力越大的工作越需要体力来维系，同居以前樱木大部分业余时间都花在健身上，跑步攀岩样样不在话下。他忽然想起护士小妹给他八卦的一件事：据说流川枫以前高中里是篮球队主力，可他貌似打不了全场。流川前辈体力不太好呢——这句话在他脑海里响亮回荡。

我以前没发现你的体力这么差啊？樱木迫不及待想求证，但他很在乎伴侣的自尊心。话到嘴边变成了：“都一周了你时差还没倒过来！算了，我大人不记小人过。改天就改天吧！”

樱木晚上回到家邮箱里跳出一条广告——必杀技！如何让他欲罢不能！他很快扫完文章，理由无非是在“你”或者“他”身上。樱木已经认定流川体力不行，为保公平，他客观审视了其他可能性，如下：

第一，是不是最近发胖了呢？皮肤是不是变粗糙了呢？

樱木二话不说划了叉叉，心想我体形完美脸上从不长痘。流川枫也不胖，皮肤状态很好。

第二，是不是对爱爱这件事缺乏自信呢？是否对自己的部位（大小呀形状呀）怀有情结呢？

樱木嗤笑了一声，下一条。

第三，是不是太过熟悉彼此以至于产生厌倦了呢？心动的感觉消失了吗？

樱木迟疑了。他跟流川枫属于办公室恋情，上班天天见，下班天天见，他知道他那里有块非常非常小的胎记，他也知道所有人疑问过的关于毛发颜色的答案。好像，他们是过于熟悉了，那该怎么办？

樱木顺着箭头来到对策：增强你的诱惑力！来点新武器！发动视觉触觉冲击！

就算手段失败也不要责备对方哟！用你的爱体谅对方！

另一边的流川枫边转笔边考虑如何改善飞回来以后不得劲儿的状态。在冷静的分析过后他得出两个对策。首先，他要开始举铁，得在最短时间内增强核心和大腿肌肉群。另外，流川枫认为这段时间容易疲惫是因为素食过久导致蛋白质流失，故他找了许多强身健体的食谱。有了明确的目标就要确保100%执行。本月他和樱木的班次正好对调，一切都能在人不知鬼不觉中进行。

流川枫在楼下等到樱木下班，可他身边还有几个碍眼的同事。樱木说他们约好了去攀岩。虽然和计划有所出入，流川枫为了弥补主动提出加入。攀岩分了两个小队做竞速。樱木活像个猴子似的爬得贼快，跟他的队友在半空中击掌后徐徐滑落。保护绳绑在樱木的腿根，另一个前辈拍了下他的臀部：“嘿樱木，肌肉力量不错啊！再来一局，输了晚餐算我的！咦，流川，你怎么不爬了？”

樱木对流川枫此刻的心理活动浑然不觉，自以为是帮男朋友解围：“前辈，他连续那么多天夜里值班你别难为他了。”他走到流川枫身边，悄悄耳语：你不行就先回，我还没玩够呢。

结果流川枫硬是陪到最后，他输的局次最多，顺理成章由他请客。流川枫问樱木想吃什么，樱木说我想吃海鲜。于是流川枫带他们去了一个新开的海鲜吧，特色是法国空运来的新鲜牡蛎。一帮人几乎吃瘪了他的钱包，但，流川枫不在乎。

两人走向车站准备回家。在拐弯的时候流川枫拉住了樱木的手，说先不回家。他神秘兮兮地带樱木来到一栋艳光四射的酒店，即传说中的情侣酒店。

“你带我来这里干嘛？”樱木被戳穿了心思有点窘。

“只是碰巧在收藏夹发现了。”流川枫面不改色，“别不好意思，我预约过了。”

宽大的房间里是微红中夹着点橘色的灯光。中央有一张宽大到过分的水床。

樱木活了二十多年还是第一次来，说实话挺新奇的。房间里有个套套贩卖机，无香有香，点点带波浪纹等应有尽有。落地窗边是个浴缸，可以俯瞰夜景。

他坐到床边，冲流川枫笑：“都说我不介意了。”

流川枫压了一股邪火总算逮到了机会：“你跟那儿科医生很熟吗？”

“你说三井前辈？他经常逗……”樱木贼贼一笑，看来这是制造新鲜感的好机会。“怎么，你吃醋啊？”樱木伸出手指沿着流川枫的下颚勾描起来。

“不能有下次。”流川枫含住他的手指，咬了一口。

撩着撩着感觉上来了。

流川扯开了樱木的衬衫吻他胸膛，用力揉捏腰部，那里有种放不开手的滑腻触感。他使劲揉，跟上了瘾似的。

樱木不争气地被摸硬了，胸前传来的阵阵刺痛感让他难耐：“你……是不是故意让我吃牡蛎的？”

流川枫狠狠吸了一下，樱木瑟缩地弓起背。

“啊——你摸够了没……”

“你到底做了什么？”

“高级spa。”

流川枫的手往下挪，他再次震惊了：摸着像兜裆裤，但又不是……

“你敢笑我宰了你！我根本不知道你今天会带我来这里！！”

樱木的狡辩更显得此地无银三百两。

原想着要浪漫温柔的来一次，可等到流川枫看到那条内裤的瞬间一向冷静自制的他就顶不住了。

瘫软在床上的樱木眼睁睁地看着奢侈品内裤被毁于一旦。他的眼睛跟着流川枫，不对劲，难不成他是吃了什么药。刚才那两轮他简直快被撞穿了。诶，怎么回事！流川枫跳下床走向贩卖机。

樱木勉强爬起来一脸惊恐地看着他：“还来？”

流川枫挑了个没用过的纹路，二话不说把他的腿扛在肩上，心想连续一个礼拜的牡蛎可不是白吃的。

**Author's Note:**

> rvae。三合诊 英文缩写首字母


End file.
